


Multiple Choice Past

by Libraflyter



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Doctor Who
Genre: Crossover, Doctor Who Crossover, Fridge Horror, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libraflyter/pseuds/Libraflyter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the things that the Joker knows are true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multiple Choice Past

There are ten things he knows are true.

 

1)      The past can be rewritten.  The past _has been_ rewritten. 

 

2)      You wanna know how I got my scars?Y’see, remember when the Prime Minister announced first contact with those aliens and his wife shot him?  That was one right crazy broad…  You think I’m crazy?  He was the master.  He and his, they sliced me up just so.  And then I died.  When I woke up, I gave them to myself, because I was already dead. 

 

3)      There once was a man from Gotham

         Who saw what the world had forgotten

         He had a bad day

         Yesterday and today

         Which is why the world is rotten.

 

4)      I’ve been killing my whole life, Dr. Quinzel.  You ever wake up covered in blood, surrounded only by the fallen silence?

 

5)      One of these is true:

         a)      Aliens killed my family.

         b)      I killed my family.

         c)      My family never was.

         d)      A man in a blue box stole my family away.

 

6)      Death by pepper pot is a funny way to die.

 

7)      Patient J: Knock-knock-knock knock!

         Dr. Quinzel: I’ll bite.  Who’s there?

         Patient J: Not who! What. [patient keeps tapping]

         Dr. Quinzel: What’s there?

         Patient J: The drums, the drums, here come the drums!  [laughter]

         [therapy session discontinued]

 

8)      He wants to watch the world burn.  Why does it matter?  It happened before, and it will happen again.  But this time _he_ will light the match.

 

9)      There’s a crack in his wall and it’s _grinning_ at him and behind it is nothingness.

 

10)  Death is a running gag and he’s the only one who knows the punch line.

**Author's Note:**

> If you could remember everything that happened to you, in the universe of Doctor Who, you would have a multiple choice past, wouldn't you?


End file.
